Waiting
by MasochistandSadist
Summary: Masochist: ok this is my first story. it has been newly beta'd: warnings: yaoi and mild language. summary: naruto meets up with sasuke for a little bit and reveales what he feels? what will sasuke do?, short one shot, enjoy:


Masochist:the newand improved beta'd version:) hope you like it!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Warnings: Yaoi, a little language

Waiting

By: Masochist

Beta Reader: UchihaAkimoto

Two bodies crashed to the floor a dark haired male pinning the smaller blonde, both were panting heavily from exertion. The blonde let out a low growl as a warning to the other, but the dark-haired male paid him no heed. He simply lowered his lips to the others ear.

"What the fuck are you doing?!" the blonde nearly screeched as the other licked the shell of his ear before grinding hard into him.

"Dobe…" the dark-male breathed. "That was very stupid."

The blonde began to get nervous, annoyed and a little excited.

"What did you expect me to do, bastard?" he asked as calmly as he could with a person grinding in to his ass.

"Wait for me."

"Yes, and I got tired of waiting!" The blonde thumped his head against the floor. "Sasuke, you left me! Sakura asked you to stay – I fucking begged you to stay! I cried and begged and even told you that I would come with you! But you fucking knocked me out and left me!"

Sasuke groaned and got up on his feet. "Naruto…"

"No, let me finish!"

Naruto held up his hand as Sasuke opened his mouth to answer.

"You left me there…You raped me, and the night after I gave myself to you willingly!" Naruto's ocean blue eyes started to form tears, and his breathing was getting laboured. "You called me a monster!"

Sasuke didn't move, nor did he make an attempt to protest to these accusations.

"I had no reason to wait for you…I told myself that it was foolish, and that you wouldn't want me when you got back anyways!" Naruto's scarred cheeks were now getting wet from the salt tears, and Sasuke looked away. "I couldn't wait anymore when Sakura asked me to marry her! It wasn't because we loved each other like that, Sasuke… We had both lost someone…after the break-up between her and Lee…I thought I would never see her smile again!"

Sasuke looked like a statue, staring off on the wall and his pale face without any emotion.

"Why do you keep doing this to me?" Naruto whispered.

Sasuke flinched. He would have preferred the boy to hit him, or scream, rather than break down and cry. Sasuke couldn't help but stare at Naruto; it broke his heart to see him cry – but holding him would make it worse.

"Moron… Why do you cry like a girl?"

Naruto wiped the tears away from his face with a small snort, and he looked away from Sasuke.

"You never change…Sasuke" Naruto said. He smiled vaguely, but it wasn't the real smile that Sasuke expected, and wanted to see.

They stayed silent for what felt like hours, and Sasuke tried not to look at the blonde before him.

It wasn't until what felt like an eternity later, that Naruto spoke. "Don't come back."

Sasuke didn't flinch, nor did he move to look at his Hokage. Before he could question Naruto's request, the blonde continued.

"Unless you feel like explaining why you think it's okay to fucking pop up and screw with my life?!"

Naruto stared as Sasuke finally looked at him, his usually dark eyes now red and sharp. Before Naruto could say anything else, or hear an answer from Sasuke, the Uchiha leaned down and placed a soft kiss on Naruto's lips.

Naruto watched Uchiha Sasuke leave, taking long steps out of there before disappearing in a flare of flames.

"Sasuke…don't leave me…!

Two Years Later

"Hokage-sama?"

"Come in."

The door was opened as a tall man, with dark brown hair and pupiless eyes walked inside.

"Yes?" Naruto looked up from his papers.

"There is a ninja wishing to be tested for membership of Konoha Shinobi."

Naruto frowned. "Yeah? Okay, bring him in. And, Neji?"

"Yes, Hokage-sama?"

"Quit worrying, I'm fine!" To confirm this, Naruto added a happy grin.

Hyuuga Neji tilted his head a little, knowing that it wasn't true. Naruto had hardly left his office since his divorce with Sakura. "Naruto, are you sure?"

Naruto nodded slowly, his smile fading a little. Neji opened his mouth to speak, but the door was opened before he could say anything comforting. So he just smirked and bowed before heading to the, now open, door.

The ninja that entered couldn't look anymore normal, or blend in better. He had brown, shaggy hair and a healthy hue on his skin. His eyes reminded Naruto of the Byakugan with the pale, lavender colour.

"Okay, so what's your name?" Naruto asked, but the man didn't answer. He kept staring, and Naruto became annoyed. "I need a name – a fake will do until you've done the test."

The man smirked vaguely, before making two fast seals with his slender hands. Naruto fell to the floor, unconscious.

The ninja picked up the blonde Hokage on his back, before jumping out through the window.

Konohagakure no Sato could manage without Naruto – Sasuke couldn't.

The End

Masochist: ok thank you for taking the time to read, now please take a bit more and review? if not hope you enjoyed it anway, kempe!


End file.
